Extraña Sensación
by Tsukire
Summary: Algo que habías anhelado hacer desde el momento en el que por primera vez la viste sonreír, lugar perfecto, situación perfecta...la persona perfecta...


Hola a todos..! Éste es mi primer fic que hago sobre Kimi ni Todoke, a decir verdad, esto es muy extraño, ya que yo no salgo de la sección Ranma jeje…pero éste anime me atrapó totalmente, así que éste one-short es algo que creo que nos hubiera gustado a todos que pasase en el anime.

**AVISO:** Quien no haya visto la segunda temporada, Hay algo de spoiler, no digo que mucho pero si lo necesario como para maldecirme de por vida el haberles adelantado eso jeje…así que mejor vean la 2da temporada primero jiji.

* * *

><p>Extraña Sensación<p>

Una joven de larga cabellera lisa negra, se encontraba en el patio de la escuela en compañía de las coloridas flores que se encontraban sembradas. Las regaba con delicadeza, era su trabajo cotidiano, no quería que sonara a reproche, en realidad siempre le había gustado hacer eso, pensaba que de alguna forma hacía algo por los demás, le gustaba sentirse útil eso la hacía completamente feliz.

Últimamente todo en su vida había ido de bueno en mejor, hace algunos meses estaba completamente sola, su vida era rutinaria, despertar, escuela, regar flores, sacar la basura o hacer otras actividades y regresar a su casa. Pero ahora rara vez llegaba directamente a su casa. Ahora tiene unos grandes amigos, entiende la definición de amistad, aunque algunas personas siguen pensando que tiene poderes, ella se siente triste de no poder tenerlos, de otra forma podría satisfacer sus exigencias.

Está rodeada de personas que la apoyan, que la hacen reír, tiene con quien platicar y sé siente feliz de poder escuchar a sus compañeras contarle sus problemas.

Pero de todas esas personas hay cuatro en particular que son especiales, son sus mejores amigos, ella había llegado a esa conclusión hace unas semanas, eran Ryuu con quien podía compartir sus problemas amorosos y que gracias a él se había dado cuenta de que el amor la rodeaba, de Ayane-chan y Chizu-chan quienes la habían apoyado siempre y que se preocupaban por su bienestar, las amaba, ellas eran lo más preciado que tenía.

Pero de todos uno sobresalía, era el más especial su nombre es Shouta Kazehaya, mejor conocido por su apellido, ella no se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre, sencillamente el solo verlo venir hacía que las piernas le temblaran, y las palabras se derretían en su boca.

Kazehaya es la persona que le gusta, él fue el único que desde el comienzo estuvo a su lado, la defendía, la animaba…y eso hacen los amigos, aunque a él no lo podía considerar como tal, un amigo no hace que te sonrojes, no te pone nerviosa, no te provoca una sensación de hormigueo en todo tu cuerpo cada vez que te toca o hace que te pierdas en tus ojos cada vez que te mira.

Kazehaya era más que su amigo…es su novio, toda la escuela lo sabe, a pesar de que al principio nadie lo creía, kazehaya se declaró en el salón y eso la hizo muy feliz, porque sabía que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba como siempre, Ayane-chan se encontraba discutiendo con Pin, al parecer quería salirse temprano para ir a hablar con su novio universitario pero Pin se negaba a dejarla ir, debe ser un gran profesor al no dejarla salir mientras es el horario de clases.

En cuanto a Chizu-chan se encontraba en una práctica de Futbol, ella amaba ese deporte, Sawako también le gustaba, pero no quería descuidar las flores, pudo divisar a Ryuu quien miraba seriamente a Chizu, en el rostro de Kuronuma se formó una sonrisa, estaba contenta al saber que esos dos estaban enamorados, aunque Chizu no lo admitiera.

-¡Sadako!- escuchó una voz provenir desde la ventana.  
>-¡Maestro!- repitió la joven con entusiasmo.<br>-Así es Sadako-chan- el rubio le guiñó un ojo.  
>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica con inocencia.<br>-¿Puedes venir un momento?- el rubio apoyo su barbilla en una de sus manos sonriendo.  
>-Si, claro- Sawako sacudió su falda un poco y se paró corriendo hacía el salón para no hacer esperar a Kent.<p>

-Es toda tuya, espero que esta vez no metas la pata- el rubio hizo una señal de victoria a cierto chico que se encontraba de color carmín.  
>-Espera Kent, no puedes dejarnos así, cuando llegue aquí y no te vea ¿Qué le diré?- el joven sonaba preocupado.<br>-Eres Kazehaya, siempre sabes que decir- el joven salió corriendo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto algo dentro de él se rompía.  
>-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- el castaño gritó furioso.<p>

Kuronuma siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón donde estaba Kent, pero quedó perpleja al ver que no estaba cerca de la ventana, entró algo tímida y giró su cabeza hacía varias direcciones, se asombró cuando vio a alguien ahí, esperándola, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la mirada hacía el suelo.

-¿Kazehaya? Creo que me equivoqué de salón- ponía una cara de berrinche.  
>-¡No te equivocaste¡ Kent se acaba de ir-<br>-No entiendo, me dijo que quería que viniera-  
>-Yo…yo se lo pedí- el joven apenas si pudo hablar, sentía su sangre hervir.<br>-¿Tú…se lo pediste?-kuronuma sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su piel.

Se presentó un silencio incómodo entre la joven pareja, Hazehaya estaba cabizbaja con su mano a la altura de su boca mientras que Sawako se encontraba con las manos entre lazadas y mirando por la ventana.

-Kuronuma-  
>-Kazehaya-<p>

Ambos jóvenes exclamaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí.

-En realidad, no es nada- el joven afinó su garganta.  
>-Ah… -dijo la peli negro un poco desilusionada.<p>

El joven volvió a bajar la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza recordando las palabras que su compañero Kent le había dicho hace algunos minutos.

Flash Back

-Yo sé que Sadako te quiere a ti Kazehaya y estoy contento de que ustedes estén juntos y de qué por fin te le hayas declarado, fuiste muy valiente- decía el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana a cierta joven regar las flores.

Kazehaya dirigió su mirada hacía donde él estaba viendo y sintió enojo así que trató de llamar la atención del muchacho.  
>-¡Qué bueno que te queda claro! ¿Algo más?-<br>-Si, no debes confiarte Kazehaya, ella te querrá a ti, pero si no actúas como se debe, quien sabe tal vez llegaría cierto chico atractivo, alto, rubio que podría hacer que Sadako se interesara en él ¿No crees?- dijo Kent mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño.  
>-¿Qué estás tratando de decir con eso?- gritó Kazehaya<br>-Tómalo como una advertencia-

Fin del Flash Back

Estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenía por Kuronuma, sabía que él daba todo por ella, tan solo por verla sonreír, pero el tan solo pensar que alguien más pudiese arrancarla de su lado le aterraba, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento que le provocaba tristeza y que le enseñaba un sinfín de imágenes de Kuronuma en los brazos de otros chicos.

Sabía que uno de esos era Kent, aunque él pretendía ayudar a su manera, no parecía ocultar la simpatía que tenía por Kuronuma.

-Bueno, Kazehaya, tengo que seguir regando las flores-dijo Sawako un poco tímida.

El joven solo afirmó con su cabeza.

La joven giró sobre sus talones y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando sintió un agarre de su brazo, era firme pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, la chica se impresionó y cuando giró su cabeza se encontró con Shouta quien estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Kazehaya…- dijo la joven impresionada.

El joven la aprisionó en la pared, colocando ambas manos al extremo de la cabeza de Sawako.

-Lo siento, Kuronuma, pero…he querido hacer esto desde el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia-  
>-Kazehaya…yo…-la joven balbuceaba además de tener una mirada de confusión.<p>

Kazehaya la ver inmediatamente el comportamiento de la chica, se alejó inmediatamente, viendo hacía otro lado, apretando los dientes y maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber hecho eso.

-Kuronuma…discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte-

Sawako negó con la cabeza y se acercó hacía Kazehaya quien aún no podía verla a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Un joven rubio quien se encontraba escuchando una romántica discusión, con ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón decidió alejarse de ese lugar, había visto lo suficiente como para suponer en que acabaría la escena, ya les había dado suficiente tiempo.<p>

Salió al patio donde estaban sus demás compañeros cuando fue interceptado por un profesor-

-¡Hey tú!- se escuchó una voz ronca.  
>-¿Quién yo?- Kent se señaló a si mismo inocentemente.<br>-¿A quién más le puedo estar hablando? Todos tus demás compañeros están tomando clase ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Pin quien con su dedo índice le tocaba las mejillas teniendo una mirada algo pervertida.

Al joven rubio se le escurrió una gota en su cabeza.

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero si quiere darse una idea, vaya al salón, no soy el único estudiante que se está saltando la clase-  
>-¿De qué hablas niño? Con un profesor tan excelente como yo, es imposible que ningún mocoso se salté la clase- dijo Pin quien hacía una pose de súper héroe.<br>-Si, como sea, solo vaya- y Kent salió corriendo en dirección a sus demás compañeros.  
>-¿Al salón? ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Bueno, pasaré después de que vaya por algo de comer-<p>

* * *

><p>-Kazehaya, tu…-<br>-No lo digas, Kuronuma, perdóname-  
>-Hazehaya…-<br>-No debí de haberlo hecho, no en la forma en que lo iba a hacer-  
>-Hazehaya…escúchame-<p>

El joven la miró directamente, esperando algún tipo de reclamo.

-No me asustaste, la que debe pedir discúlpas soy yo, nunca he tenido novio, así que no sé como manejar estas situaciones- la joven se acercó lentamente y con delicadeza tomó la mano del joven quien tembló al contacto.

-¿No estás enojada?- preguntó Kazehaya.  
>-No- Sawako mostró una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.<p>

Rápidamente se sintió atraída por unos brazos que la rodearon, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, podía sentir la respiración del joven en su cuello, aquello la ponía muy nerviosa.

Kazehaya la tomó de los hombros y la fue separando lentamente hasta que quedaron cara a cara, a pesar del calor que ambos sentían y del tono rojizo que se iba apoderando de su cara ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada, sentían la necesidad de contemplar los destellos que emanaban de sus ojos.

Kuronuma sintió como era atraía despacio por las manos de su acompañante, a pesar del constante hormigueo que sentía dentro de ella, no lo detuvo, realmente quería que eso pasara.

Se siguieron acercando hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que sus latidos se fueron coordinando haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, kazehaya cerró los ojos, Sawako imitó la acción de él, quedaban escasos centímetros, ambos estaban ansiosos por sentir esa sensación, por probar el dulce sabor de los labios contrarios, aunque sabían que una vez que probaran tal vez nunca quisieran dejar de hacerlo.

Kazehaya la tomó de la mejilla acercándola aún más, Kuronuma podía sentir perfectamente como el corazón se le salía de su pecho.

Hasta que ambos labios se unieron, sentían algo imposible de explicar, algo que no tenía explicación, que ni hasta el más preciso científico o investigaron pudiera tener una explicación a tal sentimiento. Sintieron sus labios, acoplándose el uno al otro, se dejaron llevar.

Era un beso tierno, rosaban sus labios, querían recorrer hasta el más pequeño milímetro de sus bocas, ambos eran inexpertos, así que por ahora se dedicaron solo a recorrer sus labios, ya había mucho tiempo después para pasar al siguiente nivel, un beso más apasionado.

Un hombre con ambas mejillas infladas, ya que se había metido toda la comida de un solo bocado, iba en dirección hacía el salón que le había dicho Kent. Estaba seguro que si ese niño le había mentido se metería en graves problemas.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, provocando que se ahogara ante tal espectáculo que vio.

-¡Kuronuma! ¡Kazehaya!- gritó Pin como si hubiese visto una terrorífica escena de película.

Ambos jóvenes al darse cuenta de que alguien más los observara, se separaron y por arte de magia cada uno estaba hasta el otro extremo del salón, completamente rojos.

-De todas las personas, ¡Tenías que ser tú!- exclamó Kazehaya enojado.  
>-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que fui yo! Si los hubiese visto alguien más estarían en serios problemas-<br>-Perdónemos profesor-  
>-Oh Kuronuma, no tienes de qué preocuparte, su pequeño sucio secreto está a salvo conmigo- Pin sonrió maquiavélicamente.<p>

Sawako por alguna extraña razón no confiaba para nada en él.

-¿Sucio secreto? ¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Kazehaya avergonzado.  
>-De todas maneras, necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina, tienes trabajo- dijo Pin ignorando completamente lo que le había dicho-<br>-¿Trabajo? ¡Estoy en clase!-  
>-¡No me digas! Y ¿tú única compañera es Kuronuma?-<p>

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ya voy- dijo el castaño resignado.  
>-Kazehaya, te esperaré…en la salida- dijo Sawako sin encararlo.<br>-Si, Kuronuma- y éste le sonrió.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina de Pin

-Vaya Kazehaya, no creí decir esto pero ¿Qué clase de maleficio te lanzó? ¿No tienes miedo a tener mala suerte de por vida?-

Shouta apretaba sus puños cada vez con mayor fuerza, azotando uno de ellos en la mesa.

-¡Ya cállate! Kuronuma y yo somos novios ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos besemos?-  
>-¿Estás diciendo que tú Shouta Kazehaya besó a Sawako Kuronuma?-<br>-Si, así es ¿Por qué?-

Pin sonrió traviesamente y señalo con su dedo índice el lugar donde Hazehaya había puesto su puño.

-¡El…el altavoz…!- un gran gritó proveniente del joven inundó toda la escuela.  
>-Maldito seas pin, te mataré-<br>-¿Por qué? Yo no fui quien presionó el botón de altavoz.

Una joven de cabellera negra se quedó estática al escuchar cierta afirmación provenir de los altavoces era la voz que Hazehaya y estaba diciendo que la había besado, sabía que en cuanto cruzara la puerta la aturdirían con interrogatorios, desearía quedarse ahí en el salón, pero de todas maneras, mañana sería lo mismo.

En el patio de la escuela un grupo se había quedado en shock, especialmente dos jovencitas y un rubio, éstas últimas miraban a Kent con una sonrisa.

-Yano-chii ¿Escuchaste eso?- gritó Chizuru.  
>-Si, lo escuché, Kazehaya por fin besó a Sawako ¿No es genial?- Ayane puso una cara de felicidad.<br>-Si, pero ¿No crees que debamos ir con Sawako? seguramente le harán muchas preguntas-  
>-Tienes razón, vamos-<p>

Ambas corrieron hacía el salón, Ayane le dirigó una mirada a Kent

-Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con esto-  
>-No hay nada de eso- afirmó kent.<p>

A lo largo de los pasillos de la escuela se podía observar a un joven de cabello castaño, totalemente rojo persiguiendo a un maestro quien riéndose se burlaba de la torpeza del muchacho.

En el salón se encontraba SAwako mirando por la ventana, con su mano derecha paso sus dedos por el borde sus labios, mirando al cielo sonrió como si quisiera expresarle su felicidad al mundo entero.

-Hoy recibí mi primer beso, Kazehaya me besó, ahora puedo decir indudablemente que lo amo y que tengo tantas ganas de mostrar éstos sentimientos que tengo dentro…ya que lo que siento por Kazehaya…nunca desaparecerá-

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

Wow…me gustó XD…! Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, espero un review suyo jeje…

Haha quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Thalitez haha que le avisé que mi idea era similar a la suya, así que ya no acepto reclamos XD jeje.


End file.
